tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snowploughs
Thomas, Terence and the Snow |last_appearance = Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree }} Snowploughs (US: Snowplows) are devices used by the engines to clear snow from the tracks as they pull their trains during winter. They are usually fastened onto the engine's front buffers and push the snow aside when the engines run through it. Most snowploughs are painted in the colour corresponding to their engine's livery. Some engines are known to hate their snowploughs as they tend to be uncomfortable, such as the case with Thomas. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' - Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 'The Twin Engines' - The Deputation Companion Volumes * '''1984' - Thomas the Tank Engine and the Tractor and Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree |-|Television Series= * 'Series 11' - Henry's Lucky Day * 'Series 12' - James Works it Out * 'Series 13' - Snow Tracks * 'Series 15' - Percy the Snowman * 'Series 17' - No Snow for Thomas and Santa's Little Engine * 'Series 18' - Last Train for Christmas and Duncan the Humbug * 'Series 19' - Snow Place Like Home and The Beast of Sodor * 'Series 20' - Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - The Big Freeze, Terence Breaks the Ice and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Thomas' Animal Ark, Kangaroo Christmas and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine and Panicky Percy Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Emily and Meet Nia }} Trivia * Toby was only seen wearing a snowplough in The Railway Series. * Terence has been the only non-rail vehicle to be seen wearing a snowplough. * Duck's snowplough used to share the same design as Donald and Douglas' original snowploughs. Percy used the same one in the ninth series episode, Keeping Up with James. Starting from the eighteenth series, Duck wore a snowplough to the same design as Thomas'. * In The Railway Series book Thomas' Christmas Party and the sixth series episode, It's Only Snow, Thomas wore a different snowplough than his usual blue one. * For the ninth series, all the engines except Thomas and Percy had silver snowploughs, with the sides of each plough painted in the same livery as the engine who wore it. * Starting from the seventeenth series onwards, all of the engines' snowploughs were painted in the liveries corresponding to them and are based on the design of Thomas' snowplough, excluding Victor's, Donald's, Douglas', Henry's, Gordon's, James' and Emily's. In the merchandise ranges, excluding the Donald and Douglas Snowplough set from Motor Road and Rail, all the engines' snowploughs are based on the design of Thomas' snowplough. * To date, Victor is the only narrow gauge engine to have a snowplough. * Starting with the twentieth series, Donald and Douglas' snowploughs are the same designs as Emily's, as is Spencer's in the twenty-first series. * Most of the snowploughs in the merchandise ranges are not removable. * Starting in Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second series, Yong Bao gains a snowplough of the same design as Gordon's and Henry's, and Nia gains one of Thomas' design, although her's is black. Likewise, Rebecca gains one to the same design as Emily's. * As of the twenty-third series, Gordon's snowplough has changed to the design used by Emily. * Dustin and Marshall have rotary snowploughs as they are snowplough locomotives. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Plarail * Capsule Plarail * Bachmann * Thomas Engine Collection Series es:Quitanieves he:מפלסות שלג ru:Снегоочистители Category:North Western Railway Category:Railway infrastructure